


Resonance

by LoveDrift



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternative methods of communication, Bathing/Washing, Don't worry First Aid will make it all better for Fort Max, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eternal coma, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Tender care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDrift/pseuds/LoveDrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Fort Max was in an eternal coma, but little did they know he could hear and FEEL everything. First Aid becomes Max's savior in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be or anything like that. It starts in Delphi, but I'm thinking I'll bring it back to the Lost Light...so just bear with me here...it won't follow canon just like all my other stories. I do hope you enjoy the insanity that pops out of my mind. :P

They thought he couldn’t hear. An Eternal Coma, they called it. Or, rather, HE called it that. But, Max could hear. Oh yes, Fortress Maximus could hear. He could feel as well. His sight though, well, that was a different story. Not that it really mattered. The torture hadn’t ended with Overlord and Aequitas. Foolishly he thought that being rescued after three very, VERY long years that it would. That it HAD too. Unfortunately, HE made sure of that. Pharma. That name almost, ALMOST striking the same amount of terror in him as Overlord did. Again, Max finds himself flat on his back, his tank treads pressed painfully into the berth, restrained, helpless. It’s all too familiar. And Primus does it HURT. Intimately, brutally, spark-gnawing raw, blinding hurt. But there is one pure, brilliant light in his eternal darkness. The type of light that breaks through a glass window illuminating the dust that dances in the stale air. For Max, this light, this brilliant light, is his sanctuary. And this sanctuary has a name: First Aid. 

Every day, First Aid enters the small isolation room and happily greets Max, smiling, (at least Max assumes he is smiling because First Aid’s voice is buoyant) and fills him in on the previous night’s happenings while checking over his vitals. First Aid then changes his fluids, topping off fuel, coolant, oil and hydraulic fluid, should Max need it. Every week, or so it seems to Max, First Aid will bathe him. That feels really nice. He has such a gentle touch. First Aid has never hurt him—not once. For some reason Max just trusted him right off the bat; which was very weird because he did NOT want to be touched. Ever. By anyone. Ever again. But Aid, Max has taken to shortening his name in his processor, Aid is different. The medic seems to somehow warm his spark; calm him. After the bath, and/or the fluid top, Aid will sit beside him; softly rub his forehelm while taking hold of his hand and read to him. Sometimes it’s poetry. Sometimes it’s a romance novel and Max really likes those. They fill his processor with pleasant thoughts that push away the horrible visions which plague his very spark. Other times it's Wrecker’s Declassified, which he doesn’t like very much, but the way Aid’s electromagnetic field flares in joy and pride and brushes against his is enough for Max, which is why it has quickly become his favorite story. Sometimes though, Aid comes in very upset. Max can tell because of the change in his field—never because of his touch; that actually gets gentler—and in the way Aid’s intakes hitch. Max loathes these days. All he wants to do is pull the much smaller mech into his arms and hold him; shield his Aid from the world and all the hurt he feels. And it’s never more so than on days like today…

First Aid tries his best to hold back the tears as he hugs Fortress Maximus’ arm to his chest, nuzzling his face against the big hand. He had released the big mechs arm from the restraints because he just really, really needs some kind of contact; more so than just holding his hand—he needed to feel it against him and so what if he was being selfish! They shouldn't have his Max restrained anyway. It's not right and Aid is just POSITIVE that Max hates being restrained. Pharma and Ambulon just really didn’t know when to quit. Their words are so hurtful! They shouldn’t speak about Max that way (yes, he shortened the former wardens name assuming a familiarity they really don’t have, but slaggit all he doesn’t care!). Max is a living mech! He has feelings! They just don’t understand! He can help Max! Bring him back! But they don’t believe him and they certainly don’t believe in Max. Aid knows without a doubt that he can revive Max with a spark to spark jump. It WILL work! Their sparks are compatible and if that just doesn't send First Aid's spark into a wild, frantic racing! “Oh, Max…I’m so sorry…I tried. Primus did I try. I wish they would let me jumpstart you. Pharma and Ambulon are just cruel!” A very weak shudder ripples through Fortress Maximus. “Max…did you…was that? Did you just shudder at Pharma’s name? Can you hear?” First Aid’s visor brightens immediately, hope filling his field. "I think you can. I know you're in there, Max. I believe in you, Maximus, I really do."

“Don’t be ridiculous, First Aid! He’s just a dumb lump of metal; a drain on our resources. A glorious waste of time,” Pharma enters the room and rolls his optics at his nurse who is clutching Fortress Maximus’ arm like a turbo-puppy. Disgusting. “And for pities sake would you release his arm! You look a fool! Now get out! I have to run a check on our pathetic siphon!”

First Aid looks up at his superior and sputters, “B-But I just checked his vitals and he is most certainly NOT a waste of time or a drain or pathetic or anything else you said! How can you be so cruel?”

“How can I, be so cruel? How can YOU, First Aid. Keeping him alive is what's cruel. And as for that insolent tone... get out or I will throw you out! Remember your place NURSE!” 

First Aid reluctantly gets up, giving Fortress Maximus’ hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance before restraining him once again. “I’ll be back, Max. I promise,” First Aid glares at Pharma under his visor as he leaves.

 _ **No please…please Aid, please don’t leave! Don’t leave me alone with him! You don’t know what he does to me…please don’t leave me!**_ Max’s terror filled pleas go unheard and unanswered. _**No…no please…no more! Enough is enough. It’s too much…way too much.**_ This is what Max has been reduced to: a helpless, weak, terrified, crying and begging for mercy or death shadow of his once powerful and strong self. Overlord broke him. The mass of Decepticon prisoners broke him. It’s…

“Disgusting, Maximus. That’s what you are,” Pharma coos to Fortress Maximus as he locks the door with a code only he can unlock and pulls a syringe from his subspace. “Used up and worthless. I’d kill you myself and take your T-Cog, but then who would I have to relieve my…stress?” Pharma strides over to Fort Max, his panels retracting along with his valve and spike cover; his valve already lubricated very well, spike fully pressurized and throbbing. “Who can fill me so…thoroughly?” A wicked grin snakes its way across Pharma’s cruel mouth as he straddles the helpless mech and manually releases Fortress Maximus' panels and covers. Pharma flips open a tiny hatch in Fort Max’s spike housing and injects the green liquid into his prey. 

Tears well up in Fortress Maximus’ closed optics and slide down his face as his spike instantly pressurizes against his will. Please no…he already hurts so very bad. His spike may respond, but his valve doesn’t. It probably never will again. Max doubts he’ll ever be able to enjoy touching himself, let alone interfacing again. Oh how he wishes Aid would save him. Max long ago gave up on saving himself. At this point, Max just wants to die…but Aid…he can’t leave Aid. The nice nurse has never left him willingly…oh…but why bother to hope? Hope is for those worth saving and he isn’t. He’s so fragged up; so damaged…

“There it is…ahhhh…yesssssss…oh Maximus…You are BIG,” Pharma lustfully coos as seats himself on the VERY large spike. “Mmm…very good thing I have stretched myself beforehand, hm? But all the , uhn, stretching in the world …ooooo…can’t prepare one for such…fulfillment,” A nasty chuckle bubbles up from Pharma’s vocalizer as he begins to bounce on Max’s girth, “Why Maximus, who would have thought you had a thing for flyers? Damn…uhn…that’s it…just like that…” The doctor growls and flutters his wings, his calipers clamping down hard on the former wardens spike. “Oh I’m so close already…yes…oh yes…oh! OH! There it…uhn…IS!” Pharma manages to hold in his screech as his overload washes over him. “Mmmm…well…that was perfect as always, my helpless whore.” The jet laughs and leans down giving Max a sweet kiss that ends with a bite to his lower lip. Pharma pops off of Fort Max and smashes the poor, abused mechs’ still pressurized spike back into its housing and slams his panel shut.

 

If Max could have screamed, he would have. The shame…oh the absolute shame and humiliation was bad enough, but to have his pressurized spike smashed like that…Primus! Please let that be all for today…please…Max wants Aid. He wants the gentle, loving touch that doesn’t hurt. He wants to be cared for and held and told that everything will be okay. Oh Primus, what has he become? Wanting comfort? Wanting to be held? Max is pathetic. His spike hurts so badly. He can feel it straining against his closed panel, begging for release. UGH! Another four hours, (is it four? Max doesn't know) of this throbbing, pinching, hot barb of agony before his spike depressurizes. 

“My dear Maximus, do you know how many times I have watched what Overlord has done to you? Mmm, yes, that’s right, my big mech, there is footage of your most exquisite torture. It gets me off every time. Especially when he sawed off your extremities and fingered you with those delicious finger drills of his. You make the most delicious sounds...” Pharma’s spike is throbbing harder, aching with need as he strokes it. “And now for round two!” 

Some may deny the existence of Primus, but for whatever reason at this moment in time, the divine decide to intervene on behalf of Fortress Maximus and answer his pleas in the form of Ambulon knocking frantically on the door to Max’s isolation room. “Pharma! We need you! One of the patients…slag…I can’t remember his name…he’s coding!”

Pharma growls and practically spats at the door. “Get First Aid! I’m BUSY, dammit!”

“First Aid is helping another patient, I need you…NOW! Pharma! Come on!”

“Fine!” Pharma glares at Max and yanks hard on the larger mechs audial horn, “Don’t you dare think for a minute this means we’re done!” The jet hurriedly cleans them both off and stalks out of the room, much to the relief of Fortress Maximus.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sometime later when First Aid was finally able to return to Fortress Maximus. Pharma was off duty-thank Primus- and Ambulon was preoccupied with the duties of his shift, so First Aid could slip unnoticed into Max’s room. 

“Hi, Max. I am so very sorry I had to leave before,” First Aid pulls up his stool and sits beside Max’s berth, gently resting his much smaller hand on Max’s much bigger one, softly stroking his fingers.

“I’m really sorry Pharma says such hurtful things about you. He’s not a nice mech. I don’t really like him much. Well, I don't like him at all….a-and you must know those things aren’t true. I promise you, Max, I will help you. I will find a way...so please don’t worry, okay? I won’t leave you either. Well, at least not if I can help it,” First Aid cycles a long intake of air through his vents as he looks Max over.

“Been awhile since I lubricated your joints, huh?”

First Aid smiles softly under his mask as he makes his way to the supply cabinet. He pulls out a tube of lubricant, grease, and oil, arranging them neatly on the table beside Fortress Maximus’ berth.

“It’s important to keep all your joints moving, ya know…we don’t want them getting all stiff on you. And, because I happen to like you so much, Max, I’m going to heat up the oil; that way it won’t be cold and shock your systems,” 

First Aid continues to smile and starts to hum as he releases Fortress Maximus’ restraints.

“That’s better! How about I start with your legs? Yes, I think that will do nicely. Or would you prefer your shoulder?”

First Aid pauses at the foot of the berth and looks at Max, truly hoping he’ll answer, knowing Max won’t.

The moment First Aid entered his room; Fortress Maximus felt his spark flip in his chamber. Aid is back! Max missed him. He always misses him. Especially after Pharma and one of his “visits”. But that’s over with and Aid is here and he’s gonna be gentle and nice and he’s gonna make Max feel really good. He won’t have to be hurt. He hates being hurt. He always hurts. Hurts in his fractured mind, hurts in his frame. Hurts all the time. EXCEPT when Aid is here; Only when Aid is here. Aid doesn’t hurt. Aid helps. Nice touch. Gentle touch. No pain. Aid is gonna lube his aching joints! Oh yes! Yes Please! They hurt so badly! Start with the shoulder. Please start with the shoulder.

First Aid cants his helm as he continues to watch the gentle giant, swearing he can “hear” Max’s thoughts. First Aid smiles under his mask again and walks up to the head of the berth, 

“Shoulder it is then, Max,” First Aid removes the plating around Max’s shoulder and arm, exposing the delicate circuitry, struts, pistons and joint beneath. 

“Wow…M-Max…” First Aid gasps softly in admiration and wonder at the inner workings of Max. “You, my big friend are quite a masterpiece!” 

The nurse squeezes a generous amount of grease onto his hand, lightly rubbing them together so that the grease is now on both of his hands. Carefully First Aid slips his hands into Fortress Maximus’ shoulder. He wraps both hands around Max’s upper arm strut, working it in; stroking the each strut and piston in probably a very suggestive manor that First Aid is not even aware of doing. He works the grease into every crevice, smoothing and caressing in long gentle strokes all down the length of the strut and piston. First Aid then pours some oil into the exposed gears of Max’s shoulder before adding more grease and oil to the shoulder joint itself. He removes his hands and gently grabs Max’s elbow, lifting his arm up, and then down, exercising the joint and working the oil in.

If Fortress Maximus could purr, he would. First Aid has such gentle, skilled hands. Oh yes, Aid…mmm…oh…oh _yes_...oh does that feel good…that feels so _goooooood_. Max was so stiff and now, oh that’s good. Really good. Really, _really_ good. So good. Max’s engine idle settles down and he cycles air pleasingly through his intakes. Thank you so much, Aid. 

First Aid hears the happy sigh and relaxed engine idle from Max, his spark happily thrumming away. 

“Well, someone likes that, hm? I’m glad, Max. I really am,” First Aid finishes with the former wardens left arm and moves to his right, sliding the table around with him, a broad grin on his face under his mask.

“Now for this side, Max,” The nurse hums happily, opening up Max’s shoulder and arm plating, repeating the procedure.

“How’s that, my handsome friend? Good? I hope so, Max. You deserve to be treated like this, Max. You deserve to be happy and awake and…and loved,” First Aid feels his face heat with a blush, knowing that he can be the one to love Max; to give Max all the love, care and kindness he deserves in this world. 

Handsome?! Max? Oh! Aid thinks he’s handsome! A-and deserves to be happy and loved? How can First Aid think that? Max is used up and pathetic…weak and damaged. Badly damaged. But…Aid thinks otherwise. Chances are he’s lying, right? But according to Aid’s field it’s the truth. Should Max hope? Should he—oooooh, oh that feels…oh _Primus_ …

 

First Aid, having finished with Max’s right arm, working now on his right hip joint, giggles softly, beaming with joy, at the pleased sigh from Max’s vents and deep rumble from his powerful engine.

“Mm…I guess you like that, hm, my beautiful mech?” First Aid’s field gently mingles with Max’s, blanketing Max with bliss and peace. 

Some would caution First Aid about his behavior saying it’s wrong and that he is the doctor (What? That’s on Rung and Ambulon, he IS a doctor, not a nurse) and Max is the patient and Aid shouldn’t be doing this…blah, blah, blah. Well, to the Pit with them! Max is HAPPY. As happy as he can be, given everything Max has been through. He’s enjoying being touched without pain; without fear of being hurt. First Aid is HELPING him and he would NEVER intentionally harm Max. And…well, if First Aid is honest with himself, he’s falling in love with Fortress Maximus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so to update. Things have been super crazy and upsetting and stressful. I'm working on everything, so do bear with me. Thank you all so much for the constant support and infinite patience. I hope you guys enjoy this, cos I sure do! This a happy, fluff chapter! Fair warning, it's four am and I am super tired and I wanted to just get this up so I did not spell check or proofread one bit, so I apologize. I'll fix it later. lol Enjoy!

His room is hot. Really, really, _REALLY_ hot. So hot that condensation is forming on Max’s plating, pooling into his seams. It makes him itchy. It’s hot. Really hot. Max can’t puff out…can’t flare his plating to vent; he can’t turn his internal fans on and why they haven’t clicked on of their own accord has him worried. Probably just another side effect of his “Eternal Coma” UGH! Max wishes he could scream! Pit, even just to grunt would be a godsend at this point. If only there was some way, no matter how small, he could communicate! There must be some control to be had….somewhere! 

The machines! Maybe the machines! Maybe he can control his ventilations or spark pulse or something! If he can get the machine to go off then Aid would come back. 

Oh what he wouldn’t give to have Aid come back! It’s been a while since his last visit and Max really misses him. Aid would care. He’d make Max feel better. Aid would understand. 

 

But what if Pharma comes instead? If Pharma comes…that means pain! Lots and lots of pain! That means Pharma taking him. That means his valve getting violated again… He doesn’t want Pharma. Dear Primus, no…no please…not Pharma!

Panic surges through Fortress Maximus’ spark and out violently through his chassis. His ventilations hyper activate, his internal temperature sky rockets, and his motor revs hard in distress. 

All of which set off every alarm. 

Yay? That is what Max wanted wanted…right? Don’t be Pharma. Don’t be Pharma…

The door opens.

Don’t be Pharma…

Don’t be Pharma…

“Oh, Max! What happened? Ugh! It’s terribly hot in here! Hang on, Max…I’ll take care of this for you. I will be alright. I promise,” 

Thank Primus!

Aid! It’s First Aid! He came for Max! The relief that floods through Max is enormous and calms him in an instant; his alarms now quiet as he stabilizes.

First Aid hurries over to the climate control panel on the far wall and looks it over, frowning as he does so. “No wonder it’s so hot in here…this is off…but…” 

First Aid takes the cover off and starts to trace the wires, his frown deepening. “…but someone deliberately crossed the wires…who would do….?” First Aid trails off as he pulls the crossed wires apart and solders the right ones back together.

Pharma, Aid. That’s who. Pharma wants Max to suffer in any way he can and now he’s using something as innocent temperature to do it; Subtle and sneaky, yet terribly cruel.

First Aid grins under his facemask as the air conditioner surges back to life with a happy hum. “That ought to do it, Max!” 

First Aid replaces the cover and turns to face Max, walking over to his berth. “The temperature will even out and you’ll be comfortable in no time! Well, as comfortable as you can be, Max.” 

Thank you, Aid. Thank you so much! 

First Aid frowns under his mask as he looks Max over and grabs some towels. “You look awfully hot, Max. You’ve been suffering like this for a while, haven’t you?” 

Aid cants his helm, his frown deepening once again. “Your fans didn’t kick on, did they? And of course you couldn’t flare out your plating to cool off...Oh, Max…I don’t like this and I’m certain you don’t either, huh?” First shakes his helm and sighs. 

“Okay, beautiful,” First Aid smiles under his mask, his visor brightening, and fills his field will comfort, reassurance and peace as he gently begins drying Max off. “I will dry you off and then check you over and see if I can find out why your fans decided to let you down, sound good?” 

 

Primus does Max feel hot! Yeah, Aid, he has been suffering for a while; A very long while. Nope, he couldn’t puff out his plating. He’s helpless…just how Overlord wanted him to be. Just how Pharma wants him to be. Everyone wants him helpless! Everyone but Aid. And Aid doesn’t like him being helpless! Aid doesn’t like him suffering! Aid is frowning! Max can tell. He can always tell. Beautiful! First Aid called him beautiful! That makes him feel so very good. A peaceful burst of air cycles and passes through Max’s vents as he calms further from the pleasant tingle of Aid’s field. If Max could smile to show his appreciation, he so definitely would. Pit how Max wishes he could let Aid know how happy the nurse makes him. 

The happy and relaxed sigh from Max flutters the towel in First Aid’s hands as he is drying the former warden’s chest and Aid giggles happily. “Aw, Max! You are so very welcome! I’m so happy you’re happy!”

First Aid understood him! Max was able to communicate something! And on top of that…Max made Aid happy! Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! Finally something _GOOD_! His spark swells with joy and elation! Max feels Aid move over to the vent on the opposite side of his chest and sighs again, making the towel flutter for a second time.

First Aid had gotten an idea very quickly and put it to test; no sooner did he when Max proved him right and sighed again, fluttering the towel. First Aid giggles and lets out a cry of joy, his spark spinning with joy and elation. “Oh, Max! This is wonderful! Sigh again if you can hear me, Max!”

 

Anything for you, Aid! Max intakes deep and vents out a heavy burst of air, making that towel dance.

“Wooohooo! I knew it! Oh, Max, oh, Max! Max!! This is so amazing and fantastic and wonderful!” First Aid grins and giggles and throws his arms around Fortress Maximus, hugging him the best he can and kisses his cheek. 

Max wants nothing more but to wrap his arms around his savior, but he can’t. So he instead does the one thing—the only—thing he can and he hopes Aid understands what he’s trying to say.

Max vents heavily, the air, Max’s “hug”, wafting between the two of them, enveloping around First Aid, who starts to cry and hugs him back even tighter.

Yup.


End file.
